National Treasure: The Lost City
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Atlantis. Said to be nothing but a Myth, but every myth comes from a legend, and every legend comes from some form of truth. And sometimes truth is thicker than Blood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Big green eyes stared awed at the pendant her mother was holding before her. Her little fingers twitched to reach out and touch it. It was so pretty.

"Can I hold it mom? Please!" she whined. The older women chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm, she smiled, one day her little girl would become a great treasure hunter like her ancestors.

"Sure…" she said, smiling and holding the pendant over her daughters waiting hands, the girl watched entranced. Her eyes shadowed a little when her mother stopped moving the pendant closer to her hand, they twitched. A pout graced her face. Her mother saw and chuckled. Always so impatient. "…But, you have to be careful, it's very old" she said. The little girl perked up, and beamed, nodding her head enthusiastically. Her mother placed the pendant in her waiting hands.

Little hands gripped the pendant delicately, and round eyes were transfixed on the pretty rock. It shinned in the lamp light of her mothers study, it was as clear as crystal, and the symbols etched into its surface seemed to glow.

"Wow!" she said. Her mother sighed and leaned back in her chair a soft smile adorning her face. She watched her little girl handle the old pendant as if it was going to break.

"Where did you get this mommy?" she asked glancing up at her mother from her place on the Persian rug.

"I got it from my mother…" she said, she held out her hand for her daughter to give it back, the girl pouted but handed it back. "…and she got it from her mother…." she continued, tying the old pendant back around her neck, it dangled closed to her heart. "…and her mother got her from her mother, and so on" she finished, looking at her little girl.

"Whoa, that's a lot of mothers" she said, her childlike innocence washing over her mother like a tidal wave. Her mother chuckled.

"Yes it is" she said, lifting her daughter into her lap. The little girl snuggled against her mother's side, her warmth making her grin. Her green eyes staring at the necklace that hung around her mother's neck. Her mother ran her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Mommy?" the little girl questioned. Her mother made a humming sound at the back of her throat. "I'm going to find the city one day" she said, smiling up at the her mother. Her eyes showing she meant it. Her mother smiled down at her little girl. She pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Then I wish you luck" she said. Her daughter smiled, and snuggled closer, her eyes growing tired and a yawn escaping. She smiled. Her daughter would find the city, she just knew it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_20 years later…._

Twenty-five year old Jericho Lane stared at her computer in wonderment, she had done it, finally after five years and one Masters Degree in Ancient languages, she had finally figured out what the symbols on her mothers necklace was. It was bloody brilliant that's what it was. She held the pendant before her astonished eyes. It was a bloody riddle! All those years her mother thought it was a bloody key, when if fact it was a different kind of key, not one that opens locked doors, but in a way it kinda did.

' _Beyond The pillars of strong,_

_And into the kings domain,_

_Where eels bed, _

_Beneath his watchful eyes,_

_Bound in leather,_

_Is the lost and dead.' _

Her eyes darkened, and caught her bottom lip in her teeth. Her happy mood, shadowed. She never was good at solving riddles. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She swivelled around in her chair and found her gaze moving around the interior of her room.

Hard woods floors, beautiful Persian rug, black leather couch with a cherry oak coffee table, a glass table beside the couch, four ceiling to floor book cases filled with every language in the world, right down to the ancient languages of 9000 BC. Facing the window behind her was a matching cherry oak hardwood which sat her digital scanner, lap-top, and her half-glass of 18-year old scotch. She was from a rich family. Never had trouble with money.

Her shimmering green eyes skimmed the pictures on the glass table that stood next to her black leather couch. There was some of her dad, her mom, some of them had all three together, she smiled, that had been so long ago. Then there was one picture, she was probably about fifteen, she was standing next to her cousin and his father, she smiled. They had taken her in when her parents had past. Patrick and Benjamin Gates. She hadn't seen them since she was nineteen. Six long years.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, she walked towards the picture, picked it up and stared at it. Slowly a smile formed on her lips. She placed the picture down and walked towards the phone that sat harmlessly on her desk.

She dialled star zero and waited, a the sound of a women monotone voice answered.

"Yes I would like to make and out of state call, to a Benjamin Gates, in Washington DC." she said. The females voice spoke again before, the ringing filled her ear. Her eyes scanned the dark pastures before her house. The moon was full, and the skies were clear. Stars glinted in the dark sky. Someone picked up.

"Hello is this Benjamin Gates?…Hey Ben, its Jericho….what?! You don't remember me!! Its only been six years…oh sure now you remember, figures…what? What's wrong with getting back in touch with you…okay your right, I want something…I need your help…no I didn't break any laws!…I need help with a riddle, you know I suck at riddles…where did I get the riddle?…oh you know that old pendant my mother gave me...yha I cracked it!…this riddle will lead me one step closer to Atlantis…Ben how many times do I have to tell you, Atlantis isn't a myth…this says the guy who discovered the so called templar treasure which by the way didn't exist till you found it, I'll find it, I just need your help…fine, you don't wanna help, I'll go to your dad, at least he believed me" she said hanging up.

She huffed, before she sat and waited a moment it was all a matter of time before he called back. Her phone rang, a smile curled her lip, he never changed.

"So I take it your interested?…good, have a room ready for me, I'll be there in two days…see yha Franklin…I know that's why I say it" she said, before she hung up the phone a second time and smiled.

-----

A man clothed in nothing but black, watched through night vision binoculars as the young Ms. Lane walked out of the room. He had bugged her house while she was out earlier today, and had heard everything she had said. His boss would be happy.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_37° 59' 0" North, 23° 44' 0" East,_

_Athinas, Greece._

Bright blue eyes stared across the lit city, his hands folding in his lap. He sat in a blush swivel chair, big CEO's sit in. He was a coperate monster. On his wrist he wore a gold rolex, on his right ring finger sat this large ring, it looked like a college ring, but it wasn't. On it was an arrow and coiled around it was a snake, its ruby eyes unseeing. He was dressed in a pressed black business suit.

His cell phone rang, without taking his eyes off the scene before him, he answered his phone.

"What do you have?….good, follow her…No I want you to do nothing…she'll lead us to what we want, after that, you can have her…" he said flipping his phone shut. A smirk crawled across his face. It was only a matter of time, before everything he's dreamed of was his.

"Only a matter of time…" he whispered. Horns beeped beyond the tinted window. There was a small buzz before a feminine voice filled the silent business office.

'_Sir, some men are here to see you, they say it's important' _

He turned around and his large hand pressed the little red button on his phone.

"Send them in Elaine" It was only a few minutes before his office doors opened, and three men walked in, one was about 5'11 and athletic looking, the other two that flanked his sides where of the same height of 6'2'' and the same muscle mass, they looked like bouncers.

"Mr. Howe, do you have it?" he said an eyebrow lifting up slightly. His hands folded beneath his chin. Howe smirked, before he gestured to the man on his left, the big guy walked forwards and placed a small carved box on the desk, his blue eyes traveled over the design.

"Good work, Mr. Howe" he said. "It seems you haven't failed, I trust it was an easy find?" he inquired.

"Yea, it was easy, not much security around the place" Howe said, his words were tinted with a British accent. The boss man nodded his head. He opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, those brown ones with bubble wrap inside. He slid it across the table.

"As we agreed" he said, Howe walked forward and picked it up, he flipped open the flap, and glanced inside, there was five bundles of hard cold cash, he smirked, it looked to be all there.

"I trust these are all in Five, tens and twenties?" he said, the older man nodded.

"Yes, just like I promised." he said Howe folded the flap down, and handed the envelope to the man on his right.

"You may leave, Howe" the boss man said.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Sir" Howe said with an arrogant smirk. Howe turned to leave, his two men following behind him, before the doors closed behind him, the older man spoke.

"Don't wander to far, Mr Howe, I may need you assistance soon" he said. The doors closed. Sir pulled the old withered box towards himself, his eyes traveled for the lock, it was old and rusted. His fingers skimmed over the engravings it, was truly a remarkable piece. His finger slid over the key whole. It was small and diamond shaped. His eyes narrowed, that young girl had it, and she wasn't even aware it was a key to something so powerful. He got up from his chair, and walked towards the far book shelf, he reached up and tugged the 'Ancient Myth: Atlantis' slightly with a small groan the bookself slid acroos the carpet floor and revealed a safe. It had finger print security.

Placing his thumb against the screen, it glowed green before a small key pad poped out of it, he punched in his access code, and drew the safe open. He place the ornite box inside, and sealed it up again. It would be safe there for now.

He stepped away from the book case as it slid back into place, he walked towards his phone. And once again he pressed the little red button.

"Elaine, can you have the jet ready in fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, right away"

"Thank you Elaine" he said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Atlantis the legendary city of a magnificent and noble race of man. It was in the middle of Poseidon's domain. Said to have known the true extents of Astronomy, to be one of the most advanced civilizations of there time. Some stories say that they knew of how to fly, or how to skip through time. Was any of this true? If it was, it was lost within the mysterious pages of time. _

"_Jericho Sweet heart, if your going to hear the story you need to listen" chuckled Jericho's mother her brilliant blue eyes shown with mirth. The child pouted._

"_Sorry Mommy" she said. The older women ruffled her daughters golden blonde tresses. _

"_Its okay, now where was I …" she said tapping her nails against her chin. Jericho giggled._

"_You couldn't have forgotten already mommy, because even I still remember" she said beaming up at her mother. Her mother smiled down at her._

"_Yha?" she said brushing a stray blonde tress as it strayed from the pack, behind Jericho's ear. "Care to tell me, where?" Jericho nodded her head enthusiastically. _

_------_

Jericho remembered that day, she smiled. The first day she ever heard the story, and the very same day she vowed she would find that incredible lost city.

"_Everyone please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing at JF Kennedy Airport in fifteen minutes." _

Finally! It may have only been a few hours but she desperately wanted her feet on the ground, she never really was very fond of flying. She could feel the excitement bubbling within her, soon with Bens help she would be able to break the riddle and find the city, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy. She just knew it wasn't, because if they were advanced as the stories tell, then they would have found a complex way of hiding the ancient cities location. That's what she believes anyway.

She breathed in deeply as she stepped foot on the pavement, she would have thrown herself and kissed the dirty probably diseased infested pavement but she didn't want to look like a raging wacko! So she just breathed grinned and walked towards the revolving doors. She went and waited at baggage, she didn't have much just her travel on and two bags, one held clothes and the other held every book she had on Atlantis, okay maybe not every book (in that small bag was about 1/8 of her whole library)

She sat irritated at baggage belt, she was standing there for more five minutes already, and she hadn't seen her begs anywhere; she saw every one of those other bags at least twice! Maybe they lost her baggage! Boy did she hope not. Her eyes sparkled as she finally spotted her bags. She grabbed them quickly and brought them to the nearest seat she could find. She riffled through her bag grabbing her cell phone and turning it on. She missed one call. She called her voice mall. Soon her ear was filled with the rough voice of an older man. (Oh la, la…lol)

"_Ms Lane, its Professor Kimberly, we are holding a seminar at the College this following Thursday for the ancient languages and ancient civilizations department and we would be delighted if you could come and speak. Please call if you would like too." _

She frowned did she have time for that? She grinned, well if she didn't she'd make the time! She enjoyed talking about her profession to others, hoping that the people attending would be fascinated by the subject just like her, and dedicate there lives to finding all the ancient mysteries that the world seems to be hiding. She called but he didn't answer so she left a formal message, he used to be an old professor of hers.

She sighed, looking at her watch. 3:00am….She blushed maybe she shouldn't have left right away. He would be sleeping, and she heard he had recently gotten married. Maybe she should just camp out here, people do it all the time waiting for there flights. But did she really want to sacrifice her back for the feelings of a blissful married couple?

She's always had back problems since the accident that stole her parents life, and had almost claimed hers it was the most roughest years of her life, luckily she had her cousins to help her through. A small smile lit her face. Yha she was lucky to have them.

But unfortunately that wasn't going to stop her from getting a bed, she grabbed her begs, place them on a trolley and went to hail a cab.

Behind her a far distance off a man wearing a black splash coat, a nicks baseball cap and a pair of shades watched her, he was leaning against the wall. He sighed, when was this girl gonna stop moving!? He was tired and the plane didn't help him take a nap either. He heaved himself from the wall and walked behind her, making sure to keep his distance. He froze when her eyes locked on his when she was getting into the cab, he looked away, trying to look natural, hopefully she wouldn't think of anything suspicious. He breathed a sigh of relief when the cab drove away. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his Nokia 5300 and pressed speed dial. 2 his boss.

"Hello Sir…..she's made to JF Kennedy airport, she just go into a cab, sir….yes sir…no sir…right away sir…good-bye sir…" he said hanging up. He cursed, man his boss was a prick. He stepped through the automatic doors and looked up, he took a deep breath.

"at least he pays good…" he whispered.

**TBC………**

**A/N:**_sorry it ain't much but this is all that my brain popped out!! Hopefully I'll update real soon, and I hoped you guys enjoyed the short chapter!! Leave a review please, I know you want too!!! See Yha!_

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Jericho POV)**

I was excited, this was it. I was standing in front of my cousins large estate, this house was once owned by Charles Carroll, he was a delegate to the continental congress and later the United States senator for Maryland, and he just happened to be the only catholic signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also the longest lived signer. So I could understand why he bought the huge place, it held history in its walls. I wonder if it had any secrets. I bit my lip in nervousness. I was a bit late, I glanced at my watch. Would he be angry she popped by, it was now going on 4 o'clock in the morning, worse yet would the Mrs. Be angry? What was she like? Would she yell? I shook my head, no can't think such bad thoughts, for all I know they could be up and in a welcoming mood. I glanced at the intercom next to the big steel gate. Stupid security. I pushed the little button, waited. Nothing, I frowned and pushed it again. Again. Again. Okay, its safe to say there sleeping and they're not going to answer. Onto plan B!

I glanced around, nothing but empty streets and I don't remember Ben ever mentioning that he had security guards. Looks like I'm hoping the fence. I grinned, It was in moments like this I was glad I was fit, well semi fit anyway, I wasn't the most skinniest girl, but I certainly was fat. Just a bit over weight. And I had enough muscles in my legs and arms to get me over, screw the abdomen I didn't need those.

As I hauled myself up I came eye to eye with spikes. I so didn't notice those earlier. I glanced left, and I shimmed across, and pulled myself up onto the ledge of the wall, much better, not so dangerous. And then I proceeded to hop, no I didn't hop through the yard. I slinked stealthy like, hiding behind some over grown garden shrubbery.

"Shit" I whispered jingling the front door, it was locked. What gave me the idea it would be open? Well the big wall for one, and the spiked gate. I moved on, glancing up and to the side for a window. The nearest was to my left, and I frowned when it opened. What kind of house is this? The front doors locked, but the windows weren't? Ben needed to upgrade his security. Like seriously.

I believe I was in a study if the wooden desk, large bookcases, and a big comfy looking couch didn't tell me anything. I was tired, glancing at the watch, fifteen minutes till 4:30. Screw it I'm taking the couch, if they find me, they find me. I'll deal with it then.

--

"_wow" I could feel awe racing through my face as I stared up into the gentle face of my mother. "Could they really make machines fly, with crystals" at any age this would entrance a child._

"_as the story goes" she said chuckling, picking me up and tickling my sides, laughter fell from my lips. I was happy. Terribly happy. _

"_Now your great-great Aunt Jamie said, that she was so close to finding it, but she gave it up for love" she continued. _

"_Why?" I questioned. _

"_Because, Jeri, not everyone believes in the great city. She didn't want your great-great-uncle to think she was crazy. Unfortunately all of her things were lost in the fire during the 1812 war." _

_--_

"Jericho, how the hell did you get in here?" came the shrill voice of Ben. I cracked my eyes open and hefted myself up, I winced, so not good to sleep on the couch my back ached. I glanced at Ben.

"Now Benny, you know how your mother hates it when you speak like that" I said flashing a tired smirk his direction. "And I got in through the window.." I jabbed my finger towards it. "Seriously, what kind of security does this place have, I suggest you get a dog."

TBC………

**A/N: **_ah its so terribly short, but I'm on a bit of a writers block, so this is all I managed to squeeze out, hope its good. Please leave a review! See yha!_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
